pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Naitou
Series Born To Dance Natalia is the new cool idol that debuts in the episode 2 in this season, she have the ability to summon the "Prism Rainbow Guitar" a special guitar that Naru Ayase used and have to the Prism Voice, she is searching for the perfect partners for a special unit. In episode 4 In episode 8 In episode 10 In episode 14 In episode 17 In episode 19 In episode 20 She accept to form a unit with Chibiko and the other girls, becoming the leader In episode 26 In episode 27, She reveals that she lives at Pripara and can't go out because she can disappear. In episode 29 after some time she decides to come back for her mission, she reveals that she is not a human and is a creation from the Prism World that is collapsing because of Pripara World, she have to open the three doors of prism sparkle to create a big miracle to support all the worlds performing a Prism Live, Prism Jump, Dream Theater, Making Drama and a Prism Act at Pripara World, but she can't do it alone, she have to search for the perfect parters that have to ability to become idols like the Saints. In episode 30 she chooses Manaka Lala representing Aira and Todo Shion representing Ageha Mia and they becomes the Spicas to save the Prism Worlds. In episode 31 In episode 35 In episode 36 In episode 37 In episode 38 In episode 39 In episode 40 after all of that she reveals that she is going out of Pripara, she can reincarnate as a new person and promise that she will encounter everybody, even the girls don't want her to go she promise again that she will see them again because Pripara is a world full of miracles. Dancing Princess After she goes out of Pripara she gain a new life as Nana, she have the same appearance like in her other life, but is more energetic and considerate now a lovely/celebrity-type idol and uses another brand. She don't remember anything about her other life, is a fan of Lala and Faruru and call herself Doll. In episode 32, Natalia appears in Nana dreams and appears by her side when she is in trouble, but the other people cannot see her, when Nana ask to Dream Natalia about why she reborn as Nana and will she disappear, Natalia respond that there is no concret answer to why she was born different but maybe it's because the human part than of her was separated and became conscious and she became a mere conscience, and to the second question she cannot answer to her because Nana would be up to decide . In episode 34 Thanks to Chibiko and Miss Kirara show, Nana says will bring Natalia back even if she has to disappear at the end Natalia separates again into two and becomes Nana twin sister, the two decide to form an independent duo marking their new lives, as two while two independent beings. At the end she said that the Prism Goddess gives her the power to become a part of the real world, but that only can be true if her the new " her", in other words Nana, have the strong will to convert the miracle into reality. Apparently after her separation of Nana, she earn an " existence " in the real world and that seems that Nana's parents have memories and records her, it is revealed that apparently she was studying in foreign the time that Nana's family move to Japan. In episode 35 In episode 37 Appearance Personality Natalia has a very stripped and cool personality, tends to be calm in various situations and in other mysterious well, as an idol she becomes very energetic and excited asking for autographs. Apparently she has fear of spiders. Her catchphrase is "Cooling & Refreshing", normaly she say "Cooling" and the public respond "Refreshing" Relationships Manaka Lala - Natalia likes Lala because of her voice and her catchphrase,she trust Lala to become the leader of Spicas. Shion Todo - Natalia admires Shion because her style. They are alike. Faruru Bokerdole - She admires Faruru because of her story, she likes to hug her. Aroma Kurosu - She admires Aroma because her devil personality. Hibiki Shikyoin - She doesn't like Hibiki because she causes the collapsing of the pripara world, because the change of the systems. Ajimi Kiji - She laughs and have so much fun with her. Mikan Shiratama Mirei Minami Leona West Gloria Ookanda Dorothy West Fuwari Midorikaze Sophie Hojo Cosmo Hojo Chibiko Little - They are best friends. Kirara Aury - They are best friends. Arisu Ogawa - They are friends, she likes Arisu personality and tastes, calling her Cute Yuri Tsukiko Lunar Solar Nana Naitou - She become her sister in Dancing Princess season, they have a unit together called Gemini. They love each other a lot. Teams Petiteclair - She form a unit with Miss Kirara and Chibiko,Miss Kirara come with this name after they shared a Eclair and the concept of "little" and "Light". Their name means "Little Light" or "Little Clear", is the combination of the words Petite and Clair. Halo♡ - She is the leader of Halo, Halo is an optical phenomenon produced by light interacting with ice crystals suspended in the atmosphere, resulting in a wide variety of colored or white rings, arcs and spots in the sky. They choose this name because the word "Hello" Spicas - They are considered the new saints. Even she forms this unit she is not the Leader. Paradise Gemini Coords Significant Coords Born To Dance * Devil Girl Cyalume Coord - Her first cyalume coord of her brand * Casual Devilish Girlish Coord - Her first casual coord until episode * Saint Spica N Team Cyalume Coord- Spica's official cyalume coord * Spider Premium Crystal Cobweb Coord - Her new cyalume coord * Halo N Cyalume Coord - Halo official cyalume coord Dancing Princess *Gemini Masquerade Prince Coord (New Casual Coord) *Devil Girl Cyalume Coord (1º New Cyalume Coord) Songs * Embrace Pioneer * Reincarnation * Lovely&Cool Song * Masquerade Reencounter * Cooling Purple♡ First Love Making Drama Solo *Rainbow Flower Orchestra *Free the box of dreams! *Open the prism door! Duo Trio *Minna Idol Enter to the pripara world Prism Lives and Prism Jumps At Born to Dance she is trying to open the three doors of Prism that represent the prism jump, the prism act and the prism lives. She is the main representative of Naru Ayase so she is able to perform with the prism rainbow guitar, she must bring the maximum brightness to the world of pripara for the system get used to her, Lala and Shion perform the prism lives, prism acts and prism jumps. Prism Live She can invoke the prism rainbow guitar and use to play, later she gains the ability to perform the prism live as Naru Ayase representative. Prism Jumps *Star Splash *Cool Splash *100% Pure Pure Arrow *La Amour Angel *The million roses *Groving Beat Quotes Born to Dance *"Cooling& Refreshing" *You are not the partner that I search *I'm not a human, I'm only a creation *I was born to save the prism world that I was born and love *I can't go out of Pripara, because if I go out... I will dissapear *The prism sparkle is fading *Manaka Lala you have a special aura , because you love pripara you believe that everyone can be a idol Dancing Princess *I'm you... *I'm with you... you are never alone *You need to decide.... it's your decision *Hello, Is nice to meet you all again.... Cooling I'm Back *The prism rainbow guitar was important to me... it's a part of my body and soul...I'm lost... Trivia *Like Nao she like many idols, in her list are: Shion, Lala, Faruru, Ajimi and Aroma. *At first she is only a Prism World Creation, a creation to solve the prism problems for the sake of the Prism Messengers, she said because of a certain "case" they were created. **She means that they're are others like she in the prism worlds. **The "certain case" was June of Rainbow Live series, when she causes that Rinne fall and the collapsing of the worlds. **When Hibiki causes the change of systems to Pripara become Celebpara they caused the prism worlds colapses, she was send there to resolve that problem open the prism worlds doors performing a Prism Act, Prism Lives and Prism Jumps. To do that she need to perform as a idol, to give to the pripara world a little of the sparkle of the prism world, and later search for the perfect partners to actived the doors. **Initially she was created to not form any bond, but because of their friends she was able to create bonds. *In born to dance she can talk with the prism goddess with the moon. **The prism Godness tells her that she will not disappear completely if she go out of pripara, but she will turn into a human with no memories of the past live as a creation of the prism world. **In Dancing Princess is revealed that she lives at Nana soul, Nana is her reincarnation at the same time the prism godness gives her a oportunity to live as to separates bodies if Nana permits. **Nana only starts to see her in her dreams after she performs at Pripara, so Natalia starts to regain her "soul" after that. *In Dancing Princess she gain another guitar and in near of the end of the series, to use another instruments. Category:User: NattySakura Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols